


Written In the Stars

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Collection post, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Moving towards an established relationship, Nymph!Jonghyun, Werewolf!Minhyun, some smut, understanding each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Jonghyun is a nature nymph that was informed of his...well nature... when he was young by his adoptive parents. He works at a plant nursery and loves it there. Minhyun is a werewolf who has a love for nature but unfortunately a black thumb, everything he tries to grow dies. This is a collection of their life together from meeting to hardships to growing old together.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 22
Kudos: 53





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseoflamora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseoflamora/gifts).



> This is the series from the two drabbles ([1](https://twitter.com/feyatsirk/status/1201769371770732544) and [2](https://twitter.com/feyatsirk/status/1204785397231996930)) on twitter I did. The first started as a little thing for my friend and morphed into this so this whole series shall be gifted to her since the first drabble was originally for her and everyone else fell in love with the concept. Each chapter will be something different, the two drabbles from twitter will be edited and made longer and posted later. 
> 
> As with all my collections; the general rating is Teen and Up, any other rating changes will be marked in the titles: **E - explicit and M - Mature. Any tags/warnings I feel need to be listed will be listed in the chapter description**

Jonghyun’s a nymph; his adoptive parents told him this when he was around twelve years old. He’s used it to his advantage honestly. Finishing high school, he immediately started working at a nursery; their plants had never been so vibrant until he showed up to help work stocks. He does school to learn more about plants; graduating as a botanist last year but keeping his job as the head planter at the nursery. He loved it there and didn’t see reason to go elsewhere. As he spoke to the olive trees, he looks up when he sees a foot out the corner of his eye; placing on a smile he silently apologizes to the tree and stands up.

“Can I help you with anything?”

“I… Honestly I shouldn’t buy anymore plants. Mine keep dying.” Jonghyun frowns at that and begins to fire off questions to the stranger. He can sense he’s not human, but as he didn’t learn till he was older, he was hesitant to mention anything. His family may not know or told him yet.

“Are you in a house or apartment?”

“Apartment.”

“Which direction do your windows face?” The man grows confused a moment as he thinks.

“I know I don’t get any direct sunlight.” That actually answers his question and he pouts, many plants need at least some direct sunlight. At least the ones everyone loves to buy. They see the shade or semi-shaded plants and immediately decide gardening isn’t for them because they’re not as beautiful as the others.

“Well… I can give you some suggestions that are easyish and don’t need much sunlight but they’re not as pretty as these ones.” The man looks around at the others and shrugs.

“I just think having a plant around would liven up my home. I would like one that smelled nice but it’s not a requirement.” Jonghyun blinked at him a few times but nodded, motioning him to follow as he led him to the plants that required less sunlight. Pointing out a few that would do well in apartments and were easy to grow. He mentions that none of them are toxic to animals either and the stranger hums. Mumbling he’s allergic so he can’t have any. The two chat about a few things before Jonghyun asks if he has any pots and saucers at home from left over plants. The man shakes his head and Jonghyun pushes the plant they chose over to the pots and saucers for him to choose from. Suggesting the right size before they go to check out; Jonghyun asking if he’s signed up for a reward program with them and he shakes his head.

“It’s free, you get some discounts, emails for events.” The other nods and Jonghyun takes down his name, phone number and email.

“Don’t worry, we won’t call you. It’s just to search you in the system when you make a purchase.” He smiles at Minhyun and gives him the discount for signing up before bagging the few other items. Offering to wheel the plant to his car, Minhyun hesitates but nods. The nymph grins and wanders around the counter, telling his co-worker nearby he’s running a cart to someone’s car and will be right back. He’s winked at by her and he sticks his tongue out. Following Minhyun to his car to help him get the plant inside it. Minhyun looking at him suddenly as he narrows his eyes a bit.

“I can’t tell what you are.” Jonghyun leans back as the other leans forward giving a few… sniffs? Oh great. A wolf. He gently pushes him back and smiles softly.

“I feel it’s obvious concerning where we are. If you figure it out, comeback and find me.” Minhyun furrows his brow but nods once before getting in his car and waits for Jonghyun to back up before he waves some. Minhyun driving off. Does he not smell like a nymph? Maybe nymphs don’t smell? He shrugs and heads back inside. Finishing up for the day before he heads home. Talking to his plants about his day and finding himself rambling about the ‘wolf. Pausing in his rambles to look at his plants.  
  
"Was I just... talking about him?" He shakes his head and forgets about him for a while until Minhyun returns to his nursery and he overhears him say he killed another plant. Furrowing his brow, he tries to understand how someone can be _so_ bad at taking care of plants. Shaking his head, he knows the girl can recommend amazing plants and leaves the 'wolf in her capable hands. However, when the man returns around two months later, sheepishly explaining he managed to keep it alive a bit longer than usual, Jonghyun has had it. Storming over, barely holding his anger back he apologizes to his coworker and drags Minhyun away from other workers and customers.  
  
"Are you watering them with bleach?" Minhyun stares at him before shaking his head slowly.

“Then how do you keep killing them? We’ve given you the easiest plants to grow!” Quietly he mentions he could be able to smell the plants distress if he’d just use his damn nose. Minhyun blinks at him and laughs, apologizing and promising he won’t kill the next one and Jonghyun hesitates. He knows he can’t refuse to sell the plants to the guy, he could just comeback during a day Jonghyun’s not here, but he doesn’t want to know about another plant dying when Minhyun comes back in a few months.

“No.”

“What?”

“I’m not selling you anymore plants. You’re not even trying. Other people could easily keep these plants alive and you’re constantly killing them.” Minhyun frowns and turns around to leave before pausing and looking back, saying he’ll just go elsewhere to buy the plants.

“I don’t care. You’re not killing my plants.” Minhyun rolled his eyes and headed towards the entrance but not before pausing and looking back at him. Jonghyun ignoring him and tending to the plants near him that needed some watering and encouragement to grow. He knows his coworkers think he's only mumbling to himself when he's really talking to the plants but that’s fine. They've got plenty of gossip Jonghyun can store away for later. He just has to remember not to laugh in public. Kneeling down in front of some pothos ivys, he holds up a vine that’s browner than the rest and asks what's wrong. Looking around after it tells him the sun, he realizes they get a bit too much direct sun in this spot. Waving someone over, they begin moving the pothos around. He apologizes for making them move them but explains the leaves were getting burnt. The other looks and says they never would have caught that. Jonghyun shrugs and takes off a few of the leaves that were beyond burnt and wishes the plant luck. Turning around, he bumps into Minhyun who had watched the whole thing.  
  
"You're a nymph. That's why you won't sell me anymore plants." Jonghyun glares at him and nods once before moving around him to make sure the other ivys are shaded enough.  
  
"Come show me how to treat them."  
  
"I can't. I automatically make them grow and be happy. I’m not living in your house to keep your plants happy." Minhyun grins and leans around to look at him.  
  
"It'd make me happy. You smell calming." Jonghyun looks at him with his brows furrowed before telling him to leave. Minhyun agreeing but only because he recently moved and still has boxes to get into his new place. Looking at Jonghyun he tells him he has more direct light from the west now, and Jonghyun just points to the exit. He doesn’t want to deal with him today and when the 'wolf finally leaves he sits on a bench and rubs his temples. During spring he's a ball of energy but summer tends to make him less energetic, it's too hot and he hates it. Getting up, he lets his boss know he's heading home early. He's there so often he basically lives there so they happily let him leave. As he's walking in his building with his new pothos ivy, he pauses at his door to see boxes in front of the apartment next to his that faces west and swears softly. Quickly letting himself into his apartment and slamming the door, listening to see if he hears anything. Shaking his head, it's just coincidence, that’s all. He sets his new friend on a clear shelf and walks through making sure his watering system is still working for all of his plants. Tapping on the soil and checking the saucers for excess. They’re all very green and happy. Even the trees on his balcony which he loves to sit and chat with the most. Fruit tastes best from a happy plant in his opinion. Jonghyun sits with the trees under the small amount of shade they give, resting his head against the siding of his apartment. The sun not too warm yet as it’s overhead and blocked slightly by the building. Being tired from the heat at the nursery, Jonghyun finds himself taking a small nap, he’s not sure how much time has passed, but he could guess considering the sun is in his face now when he’s woken up by a shout. Looking around his planter at his neighbor, half asleep he’s confused but once the face registers he points.

“You!” Minhyun stares over their shared wall; there’s a small gap between the balconies but you can still see the other person if you lean over a bit. Jonghyun scrambles up and glares at him; scolding him for shouting when he lives in an apartment now.

“What is wrong with you? People all around us can hear you shout; my plants don’t like it either.” Minhyun stares at him before noticing the few plants on the balcony and the plants through the window.

“How many plants do you own exactly?”

“I have a mini forest if you must know. Why are you there?” Minhyun scoffs out a laugh and looks into his apartment when Jonghyun hears someone talk; leaning over the gap carefully, he peeks inside the apartment at the person. He’s petite and smells off, not human either but Jonghyun doesn’t care what he is as long as he’s quiet and doesn’t have a black thumb. 

“Uh, hi?” Jonghyun narrows his eyes at the person and asks if he kills plants too. Minhyun rolls his eyes and motions between them.

“Aron, Jonghyun. Jonghyun, Aron.” Looking at Aron he explains; “Jonghyun’s a nymph that works at the local plant nursery. He refuses to sell my anymore plants.” Aron takes a moment before laughing and moving to shake Jonghyun’s hand.

“Smart. He could barely keep the cactus he has alive. It’s still well, but barely.” Jonghyun looks at Minhyun horrified. After that, Jonghyun moves back into his apartment shaking his head as Minhyun shouts his apologies. Jonghyun flipping him off as he shuts the door. Mumbling to his plants that this is going to be a long year. His plants sort of laughing at him in their own way as Jonghyun goes and lays in bed; groaning slightly as he rests. He knows he should be making dinner instead before he showers and sleeps, but he’s exhausted today. He’s not sure he’ll go into work tomorrow. As the weeks progress, he finds himself chatting and becoming friends with Aron whenever he comes home and finds him waiting outside Minhyun’s apartment.

_“Why doesn’t he give you a key?”_

_“He doesn’t like people in his apartment when he’s gone.”_ Jonghyun rolls his eyes and invites him in sometimes. The first time he brought him in, Aron was shocked by the amount of plants. The plants were intrigued by him, asking questions that Jonghyun didn’t feel comfortable asking someone he didn’t really know well. After the fifth time, Jonghyun asked some of them. What he was – another werewolf but not from Minhyun’s pack – if he had his own place – yes, he just lived closer to Minhyun’s and his mate wasn’t always home, so he got bored and lonely. Which lead Jonghyun asking if his mate was human or not – he was and yes, he knew about creatures. Jonghyun glanced at the plants and asked if they were happy now. Aron had laughed asking if the plants had been curious.

“Since day one.” He said, rolling his eyes a bit. Minhyun slowly slotted himself into the friendship as well. Some days, Minhyun would stop by because he could _smell_ whatever Jonghyun was making. Of course, Jonghyun always made extra so he’d share. He gave Minhyun tips for keeping his current plants alive – they were going on four months now – and what to do now that winter was approaching. Jonghyun always took the winter off from work. His boss was a creature himself and understood, never giving him problems for it. When Minhyun came over one day; Jonghyun barely opened the door as he peeked out. His hair was a mess, he hadn’t showered, and he knew he had food on his shirt; despite knowing Minhyun’s sense of smell was strong, he opened it anyway.

“ _Oh._ I was just checking on you. I hadn’t heard much from you lately.”

“It’s just winter. I’ll be fine once it’s spring again.” And he left it at that, Minhyun nodding and heading back to his apartment. Jonghyun went back to sleep under five blankets. His plants watered by his system well and his outdoor plants had been brought in before it got too cold. Once spring came around, Jonghyun put his plants back outside, rushing around his apartment to clean and prepare for a new year; Riding out his spring fever on toys he has for that specific occasion. If his neighbors heard, no one said anything throughout the years. Once he’s cleaned everything and given his plants new planters and homes, he heads to work the next week. Spring flowers coming in and Jonghyun has a spring in his step. As the season continues and the plants bloom, Jonghyun finds himself blinking up at Minhyun. The ‘wolf fidgeting a bit in front of the other as they stand in their shared hallway.

“What?” Jonghyun asks, his surprise making him need to hear it again.

“Will you go on a date with me.” Jonghyun gives a small nod and feels an odd warmth when he sees Minhyun grins widely at his answer. Telling him the time and place; that weekend at a nice restaurant Jonghyun had meaning to try actually, at 6 pm. Jonghyun frowns a bit cause it’s still dark around then and chilly. He asks if they can do a late lunch instead of dinner.

“Oh, sure. That’s fine, how’s 3pm sound?” Jonghyun nods and pushes his door open saying he’ll meet him there. Minhyun nods and waves to him, stumbling over his own feet a little as he walks backwards to his door. Jonghyun laughs and waves shutting his door. He’s not sure what just happened but his plants are shouting at him and he’s growing clovers under his feet in his apartment. His landlord won’t be happy about that. Less happy about the other plants he’s accidentally growing from shear happiness and excitement. It doesn’t help that it’s spring and he’s more active. Smiling to himself, he’s actually excited for the date and understandably it goes amazing despite their rocky meeting. Jonghyun explains his connection with plants being a nature nymph. Minhyun explains some quirks he deals with as a werewolf – like not liking others in his apartment without him there – it’s a scent thing. He says and Jonghyun nods understanding. The first date turns into three which turns into seven and by midsummer, they’re cuddling together in bed after sex, a summer breeze blowing in through the open window. Jonghyun not wanting to let go of the other, which his nature lets him know by wrapping ivys around their legs and Minhyun laughs every time it happens. Kissing Jonghyun breathless and apologizing for having to leave for work. Jonghyun obviously understands, he just gets clingy sometimes. He’s worried about the winter, but he’ll tell him more about what’ll happen for that when it gets here. He doesn’t want to worry him now. Jonghyun just wants to enjoy the honeymoon phasing of their relationship.


	2. Rememberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun's having his second winter with Jonghyun and thinks back to their first winter when they had just started dating.
> 
> Some insight on how Nymphs function. 
> 
> **Tags and Warnings: Fluff, cavity inducing**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I fixed this up after having written it out by hand for my friends birthday and for another friends Christmas gift. They both got it first back in December and now yall can have it since it's fixed up lol

The first winter with Jonghyun was stressful. The nymph hadn’t had time to give Minhyun a heads up as the weather turned cold and placed him into a sluggish and sleepy state for most of the season. The first day it happens is always the worse. Jonghyun will sleep through everything and for most of the day. An explosion could go off beside his head and he wouldn't wake, that's how heavy he sleeps during this time.

Minhyun discovered this the first day it was below 10 degrees. He woke up and got ready for the day, Jonghyun still sleeping peacefully in bed which was normal for their routine. After all, Jonghyun occasionally stayed up later so it made sense he'd sleep in. However, after an hour or so, he still wasn’t awake yet. As Minhyun shook him, he got no reaction. Even with his enhanced senses knowing Jonghyun’s heart was still beating and he was still breathing; he panicked. Shaking the other and begging him to wake up. After twenty minutes, he finally went to call his parents. Asking if they knew anything about nymphs. They said they would call around and by the time dinner rolled around; Jonghyun was rushing out of their room, apologizing repeatedly.

"Im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry. I hadnt had time to warn you. Oh god, im so sorry." Minhyun scrambled up to grab him; pulling him into a crushing hug as he asked what the hell that was. Jonghyun had looked up at him and apologized again. That due to his species, he gets very lethargic and sluggish in the winter. The first day of cold is always the worst for him. His entire species honestly. Whether they’re outside or not. He explained everything then; how he’ll want to be near anything warm and will sleep 80% of the day away till it begins to warm up again. He smiles as Minhyun agrees and understands, after all Jonghyun was understanding about his full moon issues. Promising to keep close since he’s a human shaped heater – human used loosely in this case – still, he was thankful. Jonghyun hugged him then, holding a bit tighter than usual. Minhyun joking he'd be purring if he could. Jonghyun chuckled and said possibly. 

This year however, Minhyun was ready. Walking down into the basement of their new house to wake his nymph for dinner, he paused, leaning against a column to smile at the other. Curled up in a plush chair sleeping, a sun lamp - meant for indoor plants - shining on him to give him plenty of warmth and to mimic the sunshine he can’t receive from the cloudiness outside. Shaking him lightly, he kneels down and grins when he blinks awake. A small groan of question leaving him as he stretches out. 

“Dinner’s ready.” Jonghyun smiles sleepily and leans forward to kiss him. Thanking him for the lamp idea. 

“It’s so nice. It’s like I’m laying out in the summer sun.” He says as he flips off the switch and stands up; tugging on one of Minhyun’s sweaters as he grins at his wolfy boyfriend and ascends the steps; Minhyun following behind him with a chuckle. 

“If you need to, I don’t mind bringing it up to our room for bed.” Jonghyun shakes his head quickly before pivoting on a socked foot and hugging Minhyun tightly, burying his face against the junction of his neck with a smile. 

“You’re warm enough at night for us both. And if I get too chilly, we can just undress and keep even warmer.” He pulls away with a wink as he turns to grab the food from the sauce pan. Minhyun’s eyebrows raising in amused surprised. 

“Don’t tempt me, my little flower.” Minhyun warns, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him close to nuzzle his neck as he then places a light kiss against his skin. Jonghyun shivering a little as he laughs at the slight tickle. Minhyun lets go as he collects his own food. The two moving to the couch to eat so Jonghyun can bundle up in more blankets. Minhyun holds his food so he can get situated and hands him the bowl. This season would be different. Minhyun would make sure Jonghyun didn’t sleep constantly due to his chill; or even feel lethargic. Even if it means filling the house with sun lamps and making the house feel like summer. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
